


The Best Kind of Pain

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [130]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ball Stretcher, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a sequel to Toys Between Your Legs</p><p>Toys Between your legs:<br/>Can I request Jensen with really sensitive balls? And Jared finds out and spends his time playing with Jensen’s balls, using his fingers and maybe some other things like feathers or a paddle. Just basically Jensen coming b/c of his balls being played with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Pain

**Prompt:** a sequel to Toys Between Your Legs

Jensen was tied on the bed, squirming as Jared's mouth sucked on one of his balls. His dick was hard against his stomach the way it had been for the past 30 minutes. Jared was a dreadful tease and Jensen was going to kick his ass as soon as he was out of his bonds. It was torture, being tied eagle spread with his cock and balls on full display. Jared removed his mouth and smirked at Jensen's whine. "Getting frustrated, are we?"

"I'm going to kill you slowly," Jensen promised.

Jared chuckled and put his head back between Jensen's legs. He briefly thought Jared was going to suck his cock and finally let him come, but Jared just licked across his sac. Jensen thrashed at the sensation. "Please, Jared," Jensen begged. "I wanna come!"

"Hm," Jared licked away at his full balls. "Maybe later, when I'm done. I'm so glad you told me about this kink of yours."

"I'm not," Jensen lied.

"Liar." Jared pressed a kiss against Jensen's balls. "You love this. You love having me suck and spank your nuts before fucking you into the mattress. You love it." Jared nipped Jensen's ear. "I love it too. I'd love to put you in a cock ring or a ball stretcher and play with you for hours. You wouldn't be able to come until I wanted it. Maybe I'd blindfold you or get some soft, silk rope."

Jensen moaned. "Would you use the... The..." Jensen couldn't force himself to say it. It was too embarrassing.

"Say it," Jared commanded.

Jensen shook his head. "I can't."

"Then I won't use it."

Jensen whined. "You know what I want."

"I do," Jared acknowledged. "But I want to hear you say it. Now tell me what you want. I’ll let you pick two toys, and I’ll pick one toy, how’s that?”

"I want the paddle," Jensen whispered. "And the tickler.”

“Good choices,” Jared said. “I choose the ball stretcher.”

Jensen shuddered. He absolutely loved Jared’s choices, of course, but the ball stretcher was as close to torture as it was to pleasure. It had a cock ring built into it. Jensen thought having his balls pulled away and easily accessible for Jared at the same time having his orgasm denied would drive him mad.

And he was _so_ excited. He could practically taste his orgasm, if Jared would let him have it.

Jared got out his tools and unlocked the ball stretcher. He slid it on gently, adjusting it so it wasn’t too tight, but just tight enough to assure Jensen wouldn’t come without Jared removing the device. His balls were locked away and the metal was deliciously cool around his sac. Jared ran a nail across the smooth skin and Jensen jumped. Jared chuckled low in his through and picked up the tickler. Jensen loathed how good the stupid thing felt. It was hard to believe that a bundle of feathers could make him so horny it hurt to move, but the proof was in the orgasms.

Jared brandished the weapon and then brushed it across Jensen’s sensitive balls. It brought the predictable squeal from his mouth and his body spasmed. His range of movement was severely limited because of the ropes, but he imagined the strain on the ropes revealed his desperation. Jared kept up the torment and Jensen’s cock bobbed heavily. If Jared undid the stretcher, he’d come in a few seconds, Jensen was sure of it. As long as Jared kept up his ministrations—tongue on one of his balls, tickler on the other—Jensen would only become more desperate to come.

Jared didn’t tire of using the tickler as quickly as he had last time, however. He kept up a steady stroking and occasionally used his finger to rub across one of Jensen’s nipples. The finger would trail down from Jensen’s nipple and press behind his perineum and slip inside Jensen’s hole. It was slick from the lube he’d already used and easily opened around Jared’s probing digit. Jensen whined and pressed his ass down on Jared’s hand, silently asking for a second finger to be added. Jared obliged and added a finger.

Jensen’s balls were bulging with come that begged to be released. The head of his cock was red. Jared’s cock was hard against his bare stomach and one hand started to stroke it. He jacked himself off at the same pace he tickled Jensen’s balls but held off before he could come. He wasn’t done with Jensen yet and he didn’t want to come yet. Jared tossed the tickler aside. “What if we got these pierced?” Jared said. “A nice little ring here, and then we get a Prince Albert piercing and add a chain between them…” He imagined the silver glinting on his boyfriend’s genitals. “I think that would be nice.”

Jensen winced. “Wouldn’t that hurt?”  
“I’ve heard that it feels good,” Jared said. “But we won’t ever do anything you don’t want.” Jared picked up the paddle. “I probably couldn’t use this if your balls were pierced though.”  
“Are you going to use it now or just talk all day?” Jensen retorted.

“Brat.” Jared brightened. “Wait! I have something.” He looked pleadingly at Jensen. “Can I pick another toy?”  
“Can I stop you?”

Jared kissed Jensen’s cheek. “Love you!”

Jensen watched Jared scramble off the bed and return quickly, a chain in his hand. He attached one end to the cock ring and looped it up so two clamps were around Jensen’s nipples. He pushed a finger into Jensen’s ass and he twitched, and as he did the chain yanked and the nipple clamps bit into his skin. Jensen moaned. It was the perfect amount of pain. “Jesus!”

“I totally forgot I bought these,” Jared commented. “Now, where were we?” The paddle was slightly different than the old one; it had small bumps on it that added to the pain and pleasure. “Ready, Jen?”

Jensen spread his legs. “Duh.”

Jared twisted the paddle and then brought it down on his balls. Jensen yelped and pain radiated up his body. “More!”

Jared brought the paddle down two more times in quick succession. Jensen cried out and his cock drooled. Jared used his free hand to pull on his cock. The swollen flesh jumped under his fist and he felt his orgasm build in the base of his cock. The rubbed bumps hit Jensen’s sensitive genitals over and over again. They were turning red and they’d be bruised tomorrow. Jensen didn’t even want to think about how sitting down was going to feel, or even _walking_.

Jared watched Jensen’s face contort in pleasure and the chain pull harder on the nipple clamps. They were going to be raw for days and extra sensitive when Jared played with them. The thought exited him and his orgasm hit him. His come splattered on Jensen’s balls and both their bodies were covered in sweat.

“Jesus,” Jared panted.

Jensen’s cock and balls were covered in come. Jared bent and licked his salty come off Jensen’s genitals. Jensen mewled and cried out with Jared’s wet tongue licking him clean. “Please Jared,” Jensen begged. “Please take it off!”

Jared’s hand fumbled with the lock and then snapped it off. Jensen came immediately. His swollen balls emptied as the pleasure crashed over him. Jared undid Jensen’s bonds while he came down from his orgasm.

Jensen let Jared clean him off and then wrap his octopus arms around him. “Good?” He asked.

Jensen groaned. “I’m gonna be in so much pain tomorrow.” Jared’s brows furrowed in concern but Jensen patted his hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry,” Jensen added. “It’s worth it. The good kind of pain.” He kissed Jared’s temple. “The best kind of pain.”


End file.
